Current solutions for heart rate monitoring and respiration monitoring typically involve cumbersome and expensive equipment. For example, respiration and heart rate monitoring belts to be worn around the chest, spirometers and canulas to be worn around the mouth and nose, and electrocardiogram (ECG) electrodes and leads to be taped on the body. Not only are these solutions obtrusive and expensive, but may also be too restrictive to be well-suited for ambulatory monitoring.
Noise mixed with signals received by the sensors used in heart monitoring, respiration monitoring, body motion and other monitoring applications can adversely affect the accuracy of each type of signal. Accordingly, methods for robust detection and separation of such signals in noisy conditions are desirable. Accuracy of heart rate detection is important in many commercial heart monitoring applications (that is, heart rate monitors in exercise equipment, personal heart rate monitors) and medical heart monitoring applications (for example, digital stethoscopes, mobile cardiac monitoring devices).
It is desirable to have apparatuses, methods, and systems for more accurate and less cumbersome monitoring of one or more biometric characteristic of a user.